


Todas las cosas blancas

by DulceHoney



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Parenting, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Femme Fatale, Forced Marriage, Infidelity, Memories, Patriarchy, Self-Hatred, Sexism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceHoney/pseuds/DulceHoney
Summary: Aquel hombre era por lejos lo más sórdido de su mundo ¿Por qué entonces le dolía tanto la idea de perderlo?Tras regresar del ultra espacio y aún bajo los efectos físicos de la toxina de Nihilego, Lusamine analiza su vida y todo lo que ha hecho con ella, junto con el daño que ha causado a su alrededor.





	Todas las cosas blancas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ocurre después de que Lusamine es rescatada del ultraespacio en Pokémon SM.  
> Hay fuertes implicancias Lusamine x Guzma presentes.

Finalmente había llegado a ese lugar, el mundo perfecto que por tanto tiempo había ambicionado y donde finalmente podría estar rodeada de toda la belleza que siempre soñó. El lugar brillaba como un cristal y las diversas tonalidades titilaban por entre el espeso manto de niebla que la sumergía en aquel aire denso y difícil de respirar. Era como un sueño, uno del que sólo ella era parte, ella y su hermoso Nihilego.

Un sueño que se vio arruinado por aquella horrible criatura ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado hasta allí? Sintió como si su deseo de desligarse de aquel mundo que tanto despreciaba fuese imposible, por más que se esforzaba en alejarse éste se pegaba a ella como una asquerosa mancha de suciedad. Odiaba a esa niña que decía ser su hija, odiaba a los entrenadores pokémon, odiaba todo aquello que la amarraba con ese mundo horrible en el que había vivido toda su vida y del que Lillie no era más que un recuerdo amargo y molesto que venía a intentar arrebatarle su felicidad.

\- ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo! ¿Qué hay del señor Guzma? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pase?-

¿Guzma? No era más que un pobre idiota que había sido moderadamente útil para alcanzar su sueño de llegar al ultra espacio ¿Por qué entonces le dolía pensar en él? Esa niña podía llevárselo, alejar de ella el último fragmento que la vinculaba con ese mundo sucio y horrible del que provenía y del cual ese hombre era fácilmente lo más sórdido de todo ¿No debiese aquello hacerla feliz? ¿Por qué entonces la idea de perderlo le dolía tanto?

\- Sólo vete, no te necesito ¡Ya no te necesito aquí!-

La odiaba, la odiaba tanto ¿Por qué no podía permitirle ser feliz? A pesar de todo lo que esos niños representaban para ella había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar amarlos ¿Y así era como le agradecían? ¿Desobedeciéndole, robándole, boicoteando sus sueños y ahora haciéndola cuestionar sus sentimientos? Quería hacerla desaparecer, la odiaba, la odiaba a ella y a Gladion más que a nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Todo lo que necesito que exista en mi mundo son las cosas que yo quiero tener conmigo! ¡Todo lo demás es sólo una molestia para mí!- ¿Por qué entonces le dolía tanto que él se fuera? No quería que se lo llevaran, quería que esa niña endemoniada y su amigo se fueran pero no que se llevaran a Guzma con ellos ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué la hacían cuestionarse de esta manera?

\- ¡Estoy harta de ti madre! ¡Todo el tiempo no haces más que pensar en ti misma y en lo que tú quieres! ¡No somos cosas que puedas usar y tirar cuando tú quieras ni tampoco lo son los pokémon!-

¿Hacer lo que ella quería? ¿De qué rayos hablaba esa niña? Si había algo que había sacrificado en su vida era precisamente sus deseos. Tanto sacrificio para que ahora su hija la tratase de egoísta le parecía irónicamente irritante.

No iba a dejar que la ofendieran de esa manera, no ahora que finalmente había por fin experimentado la felicidad, tenía a Nihilego con ella y estaba segura de que juntos podrían eliminarla de su mundo.

Sólo un poco más, tan sólo un poco más y finalmente sería libre.

No podía ser posible, tenía de su parte a Nihilego y a sus pokémon ¡No era posible que hubiese perdido contra un niño! Sintió como si el destino se burlase de cada uno de sus intentos por ser feliz. ¡Oh Lillie! ¿Quién hubiese pensado que llegarías a arruinar mi sueño incluso a este punto? Te has vuelto hábil manipulando a la gente, supongo que es algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa en cierto modo.

Después de todo es lo único que sabes hacer, pero manipular es una habilidad por muy cuestionable que sea ¿Y acaso está mal enorgullecerse de una habilidad?

Lillie, de alguna extraña forma te has vuelto hermosa.

Despertó en un lugar cuya blancura se le hacía familiar, se parecía a su habitación ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Sentía la cabeza abombada y le dolía respirar. Se sentía tan agotada que apenas conseguía abrir los ojos. Sin duda alguna no había sido un sueño ¿Qué había sucedido? Apenas podía recordar, sus recuerdos parecían sobreponerse y escapar de su comprensión, era incapaz de ordenarlos o siquiera darles un sentido, similar a intentar recordar un sueño que la mente apenas consigue mantener en la consciencia.

Podía ver imágenes inconexas, un lugar oscuro lleno de destellos de colores y un aire casi irrespirable, un tipo de pokémon cuyo nombre no podía recordar, sonidos que poco a poco iban dejando de sonar como ecos y se convertían en conversaciones ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Estaba intentando llegar a un lugar, había algo que estaba buscando y Guzma la había ayudado, parecía ser que Lillie y un chico que le era desconocido estaban también ahí.

Con el pasar de los minutos su mente poco a poco comenzó a ordenarse y pudo recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Ella y Guzma habían entrado al ultra espacio para atrapar a Nihilego y dentro perdió absolutamente el control. Si no fuese por Lillie y su nuevo amigo quizás no estaría con vida.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, todos podrían haber muerto por culpa de sus acciones, una vez más había arrastrado a otras personas en sus propios conflictos y las había hecho pagar el precio. No sólo eso, le había dicho a Lillie cosas terribles, cosas que una hija no debería oír jamás de su madre.

Cosas que debían ser su secreto.

Jamás la había querido, ni a ella ni a Gladion ni a nada de lo que la rodeaba, sin embargo sabía que no estaba bien y que aquello debía ser su mayor secreto. No era culpa de ellos y lo sabía, pero a sus ojos no eran más que otra cosa horrible en su vida de la que siempre quiso deshacerse y que representaban todo lo malo que la había perseguido a través de los años.

Intentó levantarse pero fue inútil, su cuerpo estaba rígido, casi en estado de catalepsia a causa de la toxina de Nihilego. Quería levantarse y hablar con Lillie y Gladion, debían conversar sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Lillie, siempre tan encantadora y comprensiva se pondría en su lugar y la entendería, pero Gladion era un caso totalmente diferente, él la odiaba y no podía culparlo por ello, había sido una madre terrible para él.

Blanco, aquel era el color que inundaba su habitación. El color con el que toda su vida había estado relacionada, un color puro y elegante, casi inalcanzable, imposible de mantener por mucho tiempo en su pulcritud, un color frío y por sobre todo que evocaba perfección.

Siempre había odiado ese color, era el favorito de su padre y desde que tenía uso de razón había sido impuesto en su vida y marcado todo lo que sería suyo: su ropa, sus objetos, los amigos que se le permitía tener, toda actividad que se le permitiese había sido bañada por esa aséptica perfección y sus hijos eran el punto culmine de todo ello.

Lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que había sido pintado con ese color carente de vida. Aquel color era el favorito de su padre y el que según él la volvía más hermosa. Cualquier cosa que no fuese blanca era horrenda e imperfecta para él y no iba a permitir que su hija se rodease de algo que no fuese perfecto.

Mohn también era una de aquellas cosas blancas que su padre amaba. Había sido su mano derecha en la Fundación Aether y desde un comienzo dejó ver sus increíbles habilidades, era por lejos su científico favorito y estaba seguro que nadie podría administrar tan bien el lugar como él cuando ya no tuviese la fuerza para seguir en el cargo de presidente.

\- Cariño, él es Mohn, si no fuera por él no sé cómo podría mantener en pie algo tan grande, aún no sé cómo pude sobrevivir antes de conocerlo.- Dijo el hombre riendo alegremente mientras se acercaba a aquel joven rubio.

\- Oh por favor, no exagere, jamás podría llegar a tan buenos resultados de no ser por su sabia guía, siempre he admirado su trabajo y trabajar en la Fundación Aether era mi sueño, el cuidado de los pokémon debería ser una preocupación no sólo de los privados. Después de todo hemos causado un inmenso daño a su ecosistema y es nuestra responsabilidad ayudar a repararlo.

Lusamine sonreía mientras se distraía jugando con su copa de champagne. La conversación le era totalmente indiferente pero escucharla era parte de su deber como hija del presidente. Quería tanto que el evento terminase, o al menos encontrar algún instante que le permitiese escabullirse de la conversación y buscar algo más divertido que hacer, aunque sólo fuese salir a tomar aire.

\- Olvidaba presentarte a mi hija, ella es Lusamine, mi heredera y quien seguirá con mi legado en la fundación.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Lusamine, su padre me ha hablado mucho de usted.-

\- Lo mismo digo señor Mohn, mi padre adora su trabajo.-

\- Bueno jóvenes, los dejo conocerse, vengo enseguida.-

Recordaba aquel decisivo día con indiferencia por decirlo menos, de hecho hastío sería una descripción más precisa para ser honesta. La conversación entre ellos fue forzada, no había química alguna y evidentemente cada palabra se basaba en mera obligación. Lusamine quería terminar con ello cuanto antes y aunque Mohn intentaba ocultarlo estaba segura de que sentía lo mismo. Cuando finalmente la fiesta terminó ambos se fueron sin sentir el más mínimo deseo de volver a interactuar una vez más. Sin embargo la vida tenía previsto algo muy distinto para ellos.

Jamás sintió atracción alguna al hombre que su padre eligió para que fuese su esposo y sabía que él tampoco la amaba, todo había sido una mera transacción, Mohn quería ascender en la fundación y su padre quería un buen líder que heredase su lugar y jamás había confiado en darle ese puesto a su hija. Quería que tuviese un guía, alguien que se encargase del trabajo científico mientras ella ocupase el rol de rostro visible de la fundación. Después de todo aquel hombre era enchapado a la antigua y un trabajo de líder no le parecía adecuado para una dama hermosa y delicada como su hija. Necesitaba un hombre fuerte y con un alto grado de conocimiento que se encargase de ello.

El matrimonio se sintió como un golpe profundo, pero no tenía alternativa, después de todo los adultos siempre tienen la razón ¿No es así? Su padre sabía lo que la haría más feliz, o eso es lo que en ese entonces creía. Se prometió dar todo de sí para aparentar felicidad y cumplir con lo que se requería de una esposa perfecta como ella.

Pero lo odiaba, odiaba todo de aquella unión y cada día que pasaba odiaba más a aquel hombre con el que se había casado. Cada minuto con él parecía un calvario y cuando Mohn comenzó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la mansión se sintió como un alivio inmenso para Lusamine. El siempre intentó ser un buen esposo, no podía negarlo, sabía que sus ausencias eran tan sólo porque sabía que en el fondo ella lo despreciaba.

\- Sé que no te agrado ¿Sabes? ¡Pero ya no sé qué hacer para que seas feliz! De verdad quiero ayudarte, sé que nunca ha habido amor entre nosotros pero quiero creer que a pesar de ello podemos intentar ser felices.- Como olvidar aquellas palabras cuando él efectivamente lo había intentado todo, quería tanto hacerla feliz y sin importar qué hiciera jamás era suficiente. Pobre, pobre Mohn, pobre dulce y gentil marido suyo, intentando cumplir sus caprichos sin obtener ni siquiera un agradecimiento por ello.

Todo lo contrario, mientras más se esforzaba en hacerla feliz más quería lastimarlo, su dolor se había convertido en una extraña e inexplicable fuente de placer para ella. Tal vez era por lo que ese hombre representaba, o tal vez porque amaba sentir que ejercía con su desprecio un control tan grande sobre él. Herirlo era herir las cosas que su padre amaba y de alguna retorcida forma aquello actuaba como un escape a su frustración.

Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo. Al principio pensó que con el tiempo dejaría de sentirse de ese modo, que cuando naciera su primer hijo todo cambiaría, la maternidad tendría que cambiarla, un hijo podía arreglarlo todo y purificar el mal con su presencia ¿Verdad?

Pero no fue así, por el contrario, la presencia de Gladion despertó en ella sentimientos aún peores, su deseo de hacer a Mohn sentir miserable no hacía más que crecer bajo la fachada dulce de madre perfecta que buscaba mantener para los demás, y no pasó mucho para que encontrase una nueva forma de lastimarlo.

\- No soy idiota Lusamine, sé que me engañas.- Dijo después de depositar una serie de fotografías sobre su mesa.

\- ¿Debería sentirme mal al respecto? Necesito algo de pasión ¿Sabes? Algo que no consigo de ti por cierto, eres pésimo en la cama.-

\- Me da igual que decidas tener amantes si eso te hace feliz, sólo procura que Lillie y Gladion no se den cuenta…-

La expresión de su rostro al decir aquella frase quedó grabada en su memoria como una fotografía. Le había causado tanto dolor y sin embargo seguía intentando ser comprensivo ¿¡Por qué no podía sólo insultarla y decirle lo que sentía!? ¿Sentía algo siquiera por ella ese hombre que no fuese pena? Odiaba tanto verlo siempre tan pacífico, tan comprensivo, más como un padre decepcionado que un amante. Estaba segura de que sentía pena por ella, pena por la pobre niña rica condenada a una vida que no eligió y aquello era lo que la hacía despreciarlo más que a nadie en el mundo. Quería que la odiase, que dejara de mirarla con tristeza en sus ojos y que resintiera el golpe con celos en vez de compasión ¡¿Cómo era posible que le fuese tan indiferente que una infidelidad no le importase?!

Había sido una esposa terrible y de seguro todo el mal que pudiese ocurrirle se lo tenía bien merecido. Su última conversación antes del incidente del ultra agujero seguía persiguiéndola en sueños y haciéndola sentir culpable.

\- Sólo quise intentar que fueses feliz a pesar de todo, pero veo que no es suficiente, contigo nunca nada es suficiente.-Aquellas palabras, aquellas horribles palabras compasivas la perseguían señalándola con el dedo de la culpa.

Cuando supo del accidente el mundo se le vino abajo, Mohn había desaparecido posiblemente para siempre y con ello el hombre cuya vida se había esforzado en volver un infierno ya no existía más. Nunca fue capaz de decirle que en realidad no lo odiaba, que en el fondo admiraba su paciencia ante sus berrinches y caprichos de niña inmadura. Jamás llegó a hacer las paces con él.

Y entonces fue cuando se puso la máscara de esposa y madre abnegada buscando incansable a su amado esposo que había desaparecido en tan horrible accidente. Se transformó en la presidenta absoluta de la fundación Aether y recibió el apoyo y la admiración de todos. Ella era un ejemplo, una esposa admirable y dolida que tan sólo quería encontrar al hombre que amaba mientras sacaba adelante a sus dos hijos.

Todas esas personas no sabían, no sabían absolutamente nada ni necesitaban saber la verdad. Quería expiar sus pecados, quería encontrarlo y salvarle la vida como una forma de pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho, ese fue el único móvil en su vida, o al menos lo fue por un tiempo.

Conoció a Guzma en circunstancias que describir como cuestionables sería suavizarlo demasiado. Quería rescatar ciertos pokémon raros y recordó aquel grupo de delincuentes que aterrorizaban Alola, era un acto arriesgado pero pensó que serían ideales para alcanzar su objetivo sin ensuciarse las manos, cualquier cosa que fallase recaería en ellos y tenía los medios de sobra como para solicitar sus servicios. Envió a un intermediario a comunicarse con miembros del Team Skull quienes por una pequeña suma de dinero y algo para comer accedieron a ponerlo en contacto con su líder. Quedaron de juntarse en territorio neutral con su agente encubierto: un motel de mala muerte situado en medio de la nada donde probablemente nadie notaría su presencia. Una vez acordaron el precio aproximado y la posibilidad concreta de aceptar el trabajo condujeron al líder del Team Skull a la mansión de Lusamine ubicada en el Paraíso Aether.

Jamás olvidaría aquello que sintió al verlo por primera vez: una mezcla entre asco y desagrado que nunca pensó podría llegar a sentir por otro ser humano. Era un hombre joven y fornido que exudaba agresividad, hablaba de forma tosca y parecía algo cohibido por la elegancia que lo rodeaba. Al aparecer frente a él pudo sentir la mirada de aquel sujeto recorrerla de pies a cabeza con un descaro absoluto que la hizo sentir repulsión de tener que siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Quiso taparse con los brazos pero contuvo la reacción para no mostrar debilidad.

Llegaron rápidamente a un acuerdo mientras almorzaban en una pequeña mesa ubicada en uno de los balcones de la mansión. Verlo comer la distraía inevitablemente de los negocios, jamás imaginó posible que alguien pudiese comer de forma tan bruta y grosera ¿Qué clase de educación había recibido este salvaje?

Pudo notar que la cifra ofrecida lo había impresionado. De seguro jamás había aceptado un trabajo como ese de alguien perteneciente a un mundo tan ajeno al suyo ni mucho menos con tan buena paga.

La primera vez quiso que saliera de la mansión tan pronto como pudo pero después de ver lo eficaz que fue cumpliendo su misión se sorprendió gratamente. El sujeto y su equipo parecían unos idiotas pero lograban su objetivo y trabajaban bien, tenerlos como carta bajo la manga no era mala idea después de todo.

Fue así como comenzó a interactuar cada vez más con Guzma, el líder del equipo, con la idea de convertir al Team Skull en su herramienta para manejar el trabajo sucio sin afectar a la Fundación Aether. Manipular a otros y hacerlos actuar según su voluntad era algo fácil para ella, especialmente tratándose de hombres. Bastaba con una cara bonita y mostrarse frágil para tenerlos en la palma de la mano y alguien como Guzma no sería la excepción.

Le tomó poco tiempo descubrir sus debilidades, amaba sentirse fuerte pero era visto como escoria por todos. Alimentar su ego de cavernícola fue la estrategia perfecta para ganarse su lealtad y poco a poco sembró en él la semilla de una ferviente fidelidad únicamente basada en su falsa admiración.

Pero había en él algo que la cautivaba de una forma extraña. Aquel hombre representaba un mundo completamente ajeno para ella, carecía totalmente de modales y desentonaba por completo con la elegancia de su mundo. Sin embargo por alguna razón aquello no le desagradaba del todo y fue así como esa fidelidad casi ridícula sumada a su espíritu joven y salvaje acabó por inevitablemente ensuciar con sus propios colores aquella blancura perfecta que la caracterizaba.

Comenzaron a verse fuera del Paraíso Aether, la hizo tomar riesgos que jamás pensó que tomaría en lugares tan sórdidos que la hacían ver como un ángel en medio de la podredumbre de una dimensión repulsiva. Ella se convirtió en su soporte y él en su acceso a un mundo que le abría nuevas posibilidades. Jamás pensó que aquella repulsión inicial que había sentido por ese sujeto desvergonzado acabaría por convertirse en deseo.

La hizo sentir cosas que jamás pensó que serían posibles. Su juventud y brutalidad se habían convertido en algo adictivo para aquella mujer que jamás había experimentado la pasión antes. Su actitud en la cama era agresiva y apasionada, tan distinta a la de todos los hombres que había conocido en sus años de esposa adúltera y su juventud parecía revitalizarla.

Pero no, estaba segura de que eso no era amor. Todo aquello no era más que el capricho de una mujer terrible, hambrienta de contacto con un mundo que le había estado prohibido toda su vida. Guzma era todo lo que su padre hubiese odiado y estar con él se sentía como un acto de liberación y venganza, una forma de ensuciar ese color blanco que tanto odiaba con la peor de las inmundicias.

Aquel deseo de libertad la hacía inevitablemente pensar en Lillie, su pequeña y dulce Lillie, siempre obediente, siempre tan adorable, se parecía tanto a ella y la adoraba tanto. Desde el momento en que nació sintió que esta vez podría reparar las cosas con ella ¡Que equivocada estaba! Dicen que los padres repiten con sus hijos los patrones que ellos mismos vivieron con sus propios padres y ella era la prueba viviente de esa teoría. Cuando Lillie huyó la odió, la despreció tanto no sólo por robarse a Cosmog sino por haberse rebelado contra su voluntad ¿Por qué ella escapaba de su control mientras que su madre tuvo que soportarlo toda su vida? ¿Por qué ahora que era su turno de tener poder se lo quitaban de esa manera? Jamás había sentido particularmente cariño por ella, su encantadora actitud de niña buena y su obediencia habían enternecido su corazón, sin embargo cuando decidió rebelarse la odió tanto por ser capaz de luchar por ser libre que le dijo cosas terribles, cosas que aunque habían sido influenciadas por la toxina de Nihilego no podía negar que tenían mucho de verdad.

\- Lillie…-

\- ¡Madre, al fin has vuelto!-

\- Lillie… perdóname… he sido una pésima madre.-

\- Está bien madre, sólo fue la toxina de Nihilego la que te hizo actuar de ese modo, pronto estarás mejor.-

No, no era sólo la toxina y Lusamine lo sabía. La había odiado injustamente por tanto tiempo, a ella y a todo aquello que consideraba parte de la blancura que despreciaba. Tanto era su desprecio que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que odio era lo único que su corazón era capaz de sentir.

Precisamente por eso era que de todas las cosas blancas aquella que más odiaba era a sí misma.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> ¡Vaya, que intenso! Lusamine es mi personaje favorito de Pokémon SM por todas las interpretaciones que pueden darse a su historia y personalidad. Por supuesto, que la ame no implica que apruebo su actitud, creo que carga con una toxicidad inmensa y precisamente por eso trabajar con ella es tan interesante.
> 
> Es tan tóxica y adinerada que a ratos se siente como villana de telenovela en el fic, fue tan gracioso cuando me di cuenta que tuve que parar la revisión para reírme.
> 
> Me encanta su relación con Guzma, ambos son personajes con los que hay mucho material para interpretar y desarrollar en profundidad, trabajar con este ship es muy divertido pero a veces algo tenso pues es fácil perder el rumbo con dos personajes tan complicados.
> 
> Espero escribir más de este ship a futuro, aunque por el momento lo veo difícil.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
